


Chat Dog - Aka Doggy Je

by BubblyTsunami



Series: Doggy Je [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "what if i wrote a rewrite of my friend's fic and wrote said character actign like a dog?", "what if this cat boy thought like a dog?", F/M, Gen, and then i did it and its ridiculous, this is the stupidest thing i have EVER written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyTsunami/pseuds/BubblyTsunami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which i take Double Je (chapter 8 specifically) and make it something incredibly ridiculous and should feel ashamed but I don’t because darkavenue told me to write it. </p><p>Because Adrien is a golden retriever and the parks and rec theme song plays on repeat in his brain except for when he’s thinking about food or Marinette. </p><p>also bc of these conversations</p><p>http://667-darkavenue.tumblr.com/post/137832167764/please-im-me-your-thoughts-about-double-je-because<br/>http://667-darkavenue.tumblr.com/post/137831665639/we-had-some-good-conversations-about-adrien-while</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat Dog - Aka Doggy Je

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkavenue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkavenue/gifts).



Adrien rode the metero home beause there are PEOPLE on the metero! AND SOMETIMES THEY HAVE FOOD. AND WHEN HE LOOKS AT THEM AND SMILES SOMETIMES THEY GIVE HIM FOOD.  
Okay once. That was just once when someone dropped a croissant, BUT THEY DIDN’T WANT IT BACK SO IT WAS HIS.  
FOOD.  
But no one had any food this time so he just sat and stared out the window because OMG WAS THAT GIRL? Oh no, it was not. Eh.  
He just stared out the window ignoring the people looking at him funny.  
When he made it back home to his room he chased Plagg around the room and they fought over Plagg’s stinky cheese food. THAT IS BAD FOOD. IT DOES NOT SMELL LIKE FOOD SHOULD. 

Plagg told him something about being tired or something. CATS. 

THEN THE NINO NOISE WENT OFF. NINO!!! FRIEND!! FRIEND FRIEND! 

they talked but adrien got bored because the parks and rec theme song kept playing in his head and he wanted to go wash the marker off his face. Why marker. WHAT DID HE DO TO ALYA TO DESERVE THIS. She must be the main dog. He messed up. He made the important one mad. That is scary. No more Alya parties. What if she threw him out a window next time. OR WORSE. TOOK AWAY THE FOOD. OR MARINETTE. OH NO. 

Conversation over Adrien grumbled about his day, thinking of Marinette and food. Also this really catchy tune that just. Plays in his brain forever .What is with this song. Why is it so happy. Adrien has no idea. 

 

A week goes by with no Marinette. He was very sad. He liked Marinette. She was his LOVE. The love of his LIFE. He loved her, she was his person he missed her. He wanted to go see her but she kept running away. 

He even went to her parent’s bakery bc FOOOOOD. Oh and girl. BUT OH MY GOD FOOD THERE IS SO MUCH FOOD HERE. OH MY GOSH YES FOOD. GIRL? GIRL AND FOOD? IF HE HAD HIS CHAT TAIL HE WOULD BE WAGGING IT OMG FOOD AND Girl..?  
But Marinette saw him coming and mumbled something to her mother that, sounded a bit like “oh god mom, dickface is here I have to hide!” and then she hid in a closet. 

Marinette’s mom did not seem happy to see him. She charged him twice what it usually costs for a croissant and coffee, and then she brought it over to him and spilled some coffee on the table he was at and dropped his croissant on the floor. He would usually be more excited about food but he was sad over girl hiding and he wanted to flop on the floor and whine, y’know, like a dog. Maybe stick his nose under the door so she could see he felt bad. But that was a bad thing, he remembered distinctly being told by his dad to not do that because “So help me Adrien, you are the rich, wealthy, and famous, WHY ARE YOU SO GODDAMN STRANGE. DON’T DO THAT!”  
And so he didn’t do that. 

He did however lick the coffee from the table because it tasted very good, and he ate the floor croissant. 

Sabine looked at him in horror and she walked away quickly mumbling something about ‘needing to get garbage to feed this garbage child, no wonder Marinette hid’. But he decided to leave. The food wasn’t enough to keep him happy. 

Later he woke up in the middle of a running dream, those were fun, he kicked his legs and flailed wildly in his sleep because he got to dream about running. HE DREAMED HE WAS RUNNING AFTER GIRL! MARINETTE! YES!! THIS WAS A GOOD DREAM! Except wait no she wasn’t talking to him. Now he is sad again. 

He decides that, instead of texting her like a normal person who is capable of thinking things properly, that he would GO TO HER WINDOW AS THE CAT BECAUSE SHE SEEMS LIKE A CAT PERSON AND HE’D KNOCK ON HER WINDOW. 

SO HE DOES THAT. 

He knocks on the window and waits, like a very sad dog who has been kicked out of a room. Except now he is a cat. Because Chat Noir. CHAT DOG. Before his brain can linger on these thoughts however, the window opens. 

Obviously there is some kind of conflict going on in Marinette’s mind but all he can think is GIRL  
OH MY GOD ITS THE GIRL. I SHOULD SAY SOMETHING FUNNY IN REPLY TO WHATEVER SHE JUST SAID BECAUSE I WANT HER TO LOVE ME.  
“ That sure is a fact?”  
SHIT I SUCK

OH WAIT NO THE GIRL PLEASE DONT GO GIRL I LOVE YOU MARINETTE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. He was panicking slightly but he was sure she couldn’t tell. BUT HE WANTED IN HER ROOM. HE NEEDED TO SEE THE GIRL THEY NEEDED TO TALK SHE NEEDS TO KNOW HE LOVES HER. “Can we talk?” 

SHE LETS HIM IN HER ROOM AND HE SPENDS A MOMENT WHERE HE CONCENTRATES REALLY HARD ON STANDING VERY STILL. BECAUSE HE REALLY WANTS TO RUN IN CIRCLES AROUND HER AND SHOUT HER NAME BECAUSE OH MY GOD THIS IS THE GIRL. HE LOVES THIS GIRL. SHE’S ALMOST AS GOOD AS FOOD. EVEN FLOOR FOOD. SHE’S SO GREAT. 

Wait no talk. Serious talk they have to serious words. And he’s looking at her and has to pointedly not look at her boobs because OH MY GOD BOOBS? WAIT NO SERIOUS TALK. GOTTA BE SERIOUS 

And he thinks she manages but then SHE IS KISSING HIM. AND BED? BED?? WHAT WAHAT WHAAAAAAAAAAAT O MY GOD BED. YES! YES THIS IS SO GREAAT THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN FOOD OMG GIRL AND BED AND YES. 

 

~~~And then things happen that I refuse to try and re write in this stupid format. If you want to read smut go read the actual damn fic. ~~~~~

WOW THAT WAS SO GREAT HE GOT TO TOUCH THE GIRL AND THEY DID THINGS AND WOW SO MUCH GREAT SO MUCH BETTER THAN FOOD AND OMG SHE’S LOOKING AT HIM AND HE WANTS TO HOWL BUT ALSO THAT IS SOMETHING HE WAS TOLD NOT TO DO. 

WAIT. WAit wait wait. HE WANTED TO SAY SOMETHING IMPORTANT. WHAT DID HE WANT TO SAY. Oh god boobs no. WAIT. IMPORTANT WORDS. GOTTA SAY THE THING BEFORE SHE TOUCHES HIM AND HE FORGETS EVERYTHING. 

“Can I ask you something?” He tries really hard to keep his voice reasonable sounding and not hyper and high pitched like his brain and thoughts AND OH GOD HER NOSE TOUCHED HIS NOSE. THEY WERE ALMOST KISSING OH MY GOD. HE HAS TO SAY SOMETHING IMMEDIATELY OR HE WILL BARK. I MEAN FORGET HOW TO SPEAK. “What are we?” 

Then Marinette gets upset and all he can think is oh no. NOOO.NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. HIS PERSON DOESN’T WANT HIM. HE WANTS HER TO BE HIS GIRL THOUGH BECAUSE HE LOVES HER. SHE’S SO WONDERFUL WHY DOESN’T SHE WANT HIm. IS IT BECAUSE HE’S A CAT? MAYBE SHE’S ACTUALLY A DOG PERSOn. THIS CAN WORK OUT. MAYBE. 

He whines like a sad dog and Marinette resists the urge to smack her hand against her face because why did she fall for this doofus.


End file.
